All That You Desire
by Fennec the Fox
Summary: Everyone has days when they wish they could have something. But what if someone could make it happen? And what if that someone was one of your close friends? Sounds great, doesn't it? Even if they seem to be a whole new person all together…
1. Invisible

**Hello, Strangers. I'm gonna keep this brief, but I figure it should be noted that I never use the term "Mobians" because that's an old comic/cartoon term and I personally don't care much for either (**_**GASP! An opinion!**_**). Instead, I use the term "anthro" like "anthropomorphic", only that's too long and I can't be bothered to write that every time. **

**I should also probably mention that this is a few years in the future. Not like, five or seven, but maybe two or three. Ages aren't THAT important, but I feel you should at least know everyone's a little older.**

**Also, basic disclaimer junk. Ya'know, "I don't own the Sonic cast, they belong to SEGA," and all that jazz. **

**Okay, on with the story!**

-Sunset - Station Square - Third Person POV-

The city of Station Square was a great and bustling one. There was never a dull moment around these parts. Though one ought to expect that when it is the largest city in the world where both humans and anthros live together in relative harmony. Though there were still some humans with their prejudices, the fact that the world's hero- who was himself an anthro- hung around Station Square the most seemed to ease tensions among the two groups. After all, it's hard to hold a grudge against the one who saves your life on a regular basis.

Or at least, most citizens found it hard.

One anthro- a female hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose- found it quite easy to form and hold grudges against the world-renowned hero. She tried her hardest not to let it get to her, but watching the sun set on the beach only made her wish even more that he was with her now.

"Fifty rings says he forgot again," Amy grumbled to herself. This was the third time he had agreed to a date and the third time he was a no-show. She was beginning to wonder why she even showed up to these "dates" herself if he never bothered to come.

But she knew the answer. She knew deep down that they were meant for each other and that one of these days he'd finally realize that and that they would finally be together.

The girl let out a heavy sigh, deciding she'd waited long enough. She'd given him at least two hours and the sun had almost disappeared by now.

"Oh well," she muttered sadly, "maybe next time."

The hedgehog stood up, dusted off her dress, and began to make her way back to her apartment. It was times like these she was glad she lived in the city. She wasn't exactly comfortable taking the train at this time of night, even if she knew she could defend herself should something happen.

Amy soon got lost in her thoughts once more as she walked to her home. Most of them were about her hero and how she was beginning to doubt he was "the one". All those thoughts, however, were quickly shoved aside and Amy felt silly for even thinking such thoughts. Of course they were meant for each other! She'd read it in her future that they were fated lovers, how could she possibly doubt what she knew was a fact?

Amy entered her apartment and flopped on the couch. She uttered another heavy sigh as she grabbed the TV remote. Even though she was mostly over Sonic missing the date by now, it still stung a bit inside. At least she had her knowledge of their future together as a comfort, right?

"…_the Doctor almost managed to steal the emerald, but thankfully Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower managed to stop him before he could escape."_

Amy's head snapped up in attention at the report the news anchor had just delivered on screen.

"Sounds like Eggman had been trying to get his grubby hands on one of the emeralds again," Amy mused. "Maybe Sonic didn't forget after all?"

Amy could feel hope bubbling up inside her again as she toyed with this thought. Maybe he was on his way when Eggman attacked and he just couldn't make it? It was a disappointment either way, but at least now she had hope that maybe, just MAYBE he remembered.

All her hopes were quickly wiped away, however. Eggman had messed things up again. He always seemed to show up just when she and Sonic had plans together. Amy's eyes darted to the drawer she kept her tarot cards in. She was awfully young when she read that fortune- the one that said she and Sonic were destined. What if… she was _**wrong?**_

Amy shuttered at the thought. She'd left home because of that fortune. It was the very thing that had lead her life up to this point. If she was wrong, then what was there for her to do? Could she face her parents knowing she left them to chase after a lie? Sure she still kept in touch and visited on occasion, but what would they say if they found out just why she decided to go out on her own at such a young age? She was sure her father would be furious…

Against her better judgment, Amy shut off the TV, grabbed her coat, and marched towards the door. At this rate she'd never be able to get sleep after thinking such thoughts. See needed to see a professional, and she had to see them NOW.

\- Night – Mystic Ruins - Amy's POV -

I navigated as quickly as I could through the trees, but the roots made it hard for me to keep my balance. It probably would've been easier on me if I had actually brought a flashlight with me, but by the time I thought of that, I'd already taken the train out here. Besides, by this point my eyes had already adjusted to the darkness.

"Maybe I should've brought a map or compass with me," I muttered to myself, feeling a bit lost at this point. Note to self: next time you want to go to a fortune teller you heard about, get proper directions.

Almost as soon as those words left my mouth, however, I stumbled upon a clearing in the forest. In the center was a small, colorful hut with various charms decorating it. I smiled at the sight. This was it! I finally found my way to a fortune teller.

I walked up to it slowly, wondering if the fortune teller would even be awake at this moment. Of course, living so secluded out here, she must not get many customers. Surly she'd be glad to have some business, right?

Before I could think on it anymore, I heard a voice from within the hut.

"Enter, child. I will not harm you. Don't be afraid," a woman's voice said in a soothing tone.

I entered the hut and was greeted by a tall gazelle anthro. She smiled sweetly down at me, but something in her eyes seemed… off. It was as if her friendliness was just a mask. Maybe she wanted to be alone tonight and I spoiled whatever her plans were? Yeah, let's go with that.

The gazelle walked to the far side of a low table and knelt behind it. She gestured for me to do the same on the side across from her.

"So tell me," she began to speak as she shuffled through her own deck of tarot cards, "what brings you to me on a cold night like this? It must've been something quite distressing for you to have come all the way from the city."

For a second I considered asking how she knew where I came from, but I figured it was best not to waste her time. Besides, she probably knows she's the only one that lives out here.

"Well, you see, I had a date with this boy today, but he never showed up. I know he had no control over it because he had to stop an evil Doctor from destroying the city," I saw the gazelle's eyes widen slightly at this, "but this happens every time! Every time I try to make plans with him, something happens! Or he forgets and tries to make up some dumb story about knights or something."

The fortune teller nodded slightly, setting her deck of cards to the sides. She seemed to be deep in thought about something. "This boy… why are you so intent on dating him? He obviously sounds busy with this 'evil Doctor' and if he's making up stories about knights then he must not want to be around you."

I had to hold myself back from bringing my hammer down on her head. Who the heck was she to say he doesn't be around me?! No wonder she doesn't get any customers, she insults them when they come to her for advice!

"BECAUSE-!" I sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down. Yelling at her wasn't going to help me, and I promised Cream I'd work on controlling my anger. "Because, when I was a girl I read in my tarot cards that he and I were destined to be together. But now I'm not so sure I was right. That's what I'm here for; I need to know if we're really supposed to end up together!"

I stared at the fortune teller with a pleading look on my face. She gazed back, a small smirk spreading across her features.

"I have a better idea," she said as she dug through a box on her side of the table. She pulled up a crystal ball and set it on top of a pedestal in the center of the table. "Now, I _COULD _just tell you your future and send you on your merry way… _OR_ I can give you something that is sure to make that boy notice you."

I stared back, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, as I previously mentioned, he might not want to be around you. Maybe you just don't capture his interest as a potential lover. If you let me work my magic, I guarantee he'll notice you."

I gaped at her, stunned that she'd dare touch the "he doesn't like you" card again. Still, I DID have problems getting him to notice me. Even now, after I'd toned down the chasing game, he still avoided me. Maybe this would be worth a shot…

"Okay," I said with a sharp nod, a determined look on my face. "Work your magic."

With a mischievous grin, the fortune teller began chanting something in an ancient tongue. The crystal ball began to glow. Soon the glow turned into an intense light, and I was enveloped in the brightness.

Then everything went black.

**And then she died. Nah, just kidding! Amy's my favorite character, I wouldn't kill her off. **

…**Ya'know, probably. **

**So… Amy's kinda dumb, huh? At least when blinded by the possibility of getting Sonic to like her, that is. I bet you all can see plenty of reasons she shouldn't have done this, but then we wouldn't have a story now, would we?**

**I wonder what this magic~* has done to her… guess we'll have to wait and see! (Well, okay, I already know, but you guys don't.)**

**On another note, first person POV is surprisingly difficult for me and I'll probably never use it ever again. Probably.**

**See you in the next chapter, Strangers!**


	2. Apologies

**Oh, hello, Strangers. Decided to stick around for another chapter, eh? Well, thank you for that! I really do appreciate it. Hope you like the story so far! **

***Ahem* Anyway… onto the next chapter! **

-Morning – Tails' House/Workshop – Third Person POV-

The sun streamed in through the window, landing upon the face of a sleeping blue hedgehog. Or at least, he WOULD be sleeping. Even with his eyes closed, the sun still managed to be blinding. With a grimace, he rolled over so he was facing the back of the couch. Maybe now the exhausted hedgehog could get sleep.

_**CRASH!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**SMASH!**_

The hedgehog jolted upright, the loud noise resonating from the workshop below. Without a second thought he jumped off the sofa and dashed down the stairs to inspect the damage.

"Tails?" he called out. "Tails, you in here?"

"Yeah," a sleepy voice responded. "I'm over here, Sonic."

Sonic whipped his head around to see a very drowsy fox leaning against the Tornado. The poor guy looked just as tired as Sonic did; perhaps even MORE tired. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

Sonic suppressed a yawn of his own and turned to the rest of the workshop. Most of it was still in one piece, but the desk in particular was in complete chaos. It was as if someone came by and swept everything off of it save for a few stray papers. Sonic turned back to Tails, a confused look on his face.

"What the heck happened here?"

Tails shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I think I fell asleep and accidently knock something over. Which then knock a different thing over, and caused a DIFFERENT thing to fall over, and- you get the picture." He rubbed his forehead; thinking was had at this time of day. "The domino effect, ya'know."

Sonic chuckled slightly, ruffling Tails's hair a little. "This is why you need to get some sleep BEFORE you try to work on some new invention or whatever."

"Actually, I was repairing the Tornado," Tails corrected, patting the side of the plane. "It sustained more damage than it usually does yesterday. Eggman seems to be improving…"

"Heh! Nothing we can't handle!" Sonic exclaimed waving it off as if it were nothing.

Tails nodded in agreement, though he didn't seem all that convinced. Whether it was because he was still really tired or because he was still concerned about Eggman's apparent improvement Sonic wasn't sure.

Sonic put a hand on Tails' shoulder, "Anyways, you should go get some rest, you look like a zombie."

"But-"

"No buts, bro. 'Sides, the Tornado is my plane too. I still remember some stuff. I'll do what I can now and you can finish the rest later."

Tails cracked a small grin at that, knowing in the back of his mind Sonic probably wouldn't be able to figure out most of it after all the modifications Tails had made over the years. Still, Sonic was a lot more tech savvy than he let on. Maybe if he gave Sonic some blueprints he could figure it out. Tails rifled through his blueprints until he found the one for the Tornado's current model.

"Just in case," Tails said, forcing the rolled up paper into his brother's hands before trudging sleepily up the stairs.

Sonic shook his head slightly, he didn't need any blueprints. He'd had this plane since he was a kid! He knew it like the back of his hand. He gathered some tools that had been scattered across the floor and got to work.

-Noon – Tail's House/Workshop – Third Person POV—

"Lemme see… this goes- no. Wait, wha- what even _IS_ this?!"

The cocky hedgehog from earlier that morning had slowly morphed into an utterly bewildered boar* over the course of the morning. He was currently sprawled on the floor of the workshop trying to figure out the blueprints Tails gave him. He'd been there for hours.

Sonic let out a low growl of frustration, running a hand through his quills. "What is with Tails and making everything more complicated than it needs to be? What does he have to gain from half of this stuff he adds?!"

"It's fun."

"GAH!" Sonic jumped back a few feet at the voice. Said voice was now having a laughing fit at his reaction. After both sides composed themselves, Tails walked over to the Tornado, assessing what was left to be done.

"I see you still enjoy having conversations with yourself," Tails remarked as he looked over the plane.

"TWICE. I do that TWICE and you happen to walk in on me both times."

Tails chuckled, "Sonic, relax. I won't judge you. I won't tell anyone."

"You shouldn't because this isn't something I normally do!"

"Uh-huh."

Sonic folded his arms, pouting. He grumbled an incoherent response.

"Um, Sonic?" Tails leaned over the plane to get a better look at the sulking hedgehog. "Are you okay? You know I'm joking, right?" Tails cringed slightly at the thought. He hated to think he'd upset Sonic. He was the closest thing to family the fox had.

"Yeah, bud. I know you're joking." Sonic rubbed his forehead, "I just have a headache after trying to figure out those blueprints. Why did you make this so complicated again?"

"I have a lot a free time."

"Clearly," Sonic mumbled, rolling his eyes. He wasn't mad at Tails per se, but it did annoy him that he wasn't capable at completing simple repairs on his plane anymore.

Tails opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it after glancing out the workshop window. He cast Sonic a worried glance.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you say you had that date with Amy?"

Sonic's entire being stiffened. Tails could hear him mutter a quiet "oh no" as he remembered the plans he had yesterday.

"Wh-why do you ask?" the hedgehog asked, slowly turning to look at the fox with a nervous grin.

"Because she's-"

_**Knock knock.**_

"-here."

Immediately Sonic went into panic mode, frantically trying to come up with an escape plan. He did NOT want to face the hammer, especially after already having a terrible time with the blueprints. This was just not his day.

Tails jumped of the Tornado and walked to the door. He shot Sonic an apologetic glance- though Sonic was too busy trying to come up with an apology to notice. With a heavy sigh, Tails greeted the hedgehog girl standing on the other side of the portal**.

"H-hello, Amy! What brings you out here?" Tails asked, trying to sound casual but worried for the fate of his brother.

Amy let out a giggle in response, "I just came for a visit." She leaned to the side, trying to get a better view of the workshop, "Is Sonic here?"

"Actually-"

"Yes, Amy. I'm here," Sonic walked into view, looking a bit defeated. Tails gave him a surprised look, shocked that Sonic wasn't running this time.

Of course, this time Sonic had a legitimate reason for missing aside from "I forgot."

After letting Amy inside, Tails immediately retreated up the stairs, not wanting to intrude on a potentially private conversation. He also just didn't want to be there if things got ugly.

Sonic sighed, wishing in the back of his mind Tails had stayed. Maybe he should follow suit and bail from this situation like he was used to doing.

_No, _he thought to himself, _that'll only make things worse. Besides, she deserves an explanation._

"So, um, Amy," Sonic began to speak. His was voice a little more anxious and uncertain than he wanted it to sound. "I'm sorry I didn't show Yesterday. Eggman showed up and-"

Amy held up her hands, stopping Sonic midsentence, "Don't worry about it," she replied with a sweet smile.

Sonic stared back, shocked at her calm response. "You're not mad?"

Amy shook her head.

"Not even a little bit?"

Amy giggled, "Nope!"

A suspicious look crossed Sonic's face, "You're taking this awfully well."

"Well," Amy Amy's eyes scanned the workshop, looking anywhere but Sonic's face. "Maybe I've just grown out of it."

"Grown out of wha-?"

Amy marched towards Tails' desk , taking notice of the desk. "What happened here? Looks like a tornado came through."

Sonic huffed at her changing the subject, but still managed to let out a bit of a chuckle at her remark. "Well, you're not too far off."

Amy's head snapped up in surprise, "Wait, what?"

The Blue Bur gestured to the plane behind her, "Tails was up all night trying to fix the Tornado. He ended up getting so tired that he ended up knocking everything off his desk. So, a tornado DID cause this mess in a way! Ha ha!" Sonic continued laughing at his own joke as Amy stared at him as if he'd grown a third leg.

"I don't… I don't get it."

Sonic immediately stopped laughing, surprised and slightly offended that she didn't understand his joke. "The Tornado? Tails' plane? He was trying to fix it and-" Sonic shook his head, deciding explain the joke was a dumb idea.

Amy looked quizzically at the plane until something appeared to click in her brain. "Oh… OH! Okay, I understand now."

"Pft! Finally! What, did you forget the plane's name or something?" He had meant this in a joking manner, though Amy didn't seem to appreciate his comment.

"Well, _MAYBE_ if you'd actually shown up last night I wouldn't be sleep deprived from waiting for you and would've understood that stupid joke!"

The silence in the room was deafening. A frown etched itself onto Sonic's features, genuinely hurt at that outburst. Not only did she just insult his sense of humor, but she brought up his absence _RIGHT AFTER_ saying she wasn't angry.

"I thought you said you weren't mad about that," the boar muttered.

Amy blinked, relaxing her posture as she processed what she had shouted at the hedgehog before her. She scratched her head sheepishly. "I guess the lack of sleep is affecting more than I thought! Ha ha!"

"Eh heh… yeah…" Sonic laughed nervously along with her. This whole situation was far beyond weird and was making him feel FAR more uncomfortable than any other situation he'd been in with her.

As if sensing his discomfort, Amy said something about meeting Cream and bolted out the door. What it was she said exactly, he had no idea. She had spoken so fast he'd only caught a few words of it. The whole event left Sonic with so much shock he was fixed to the spot, staring at the door in utter confusion.

Tails came out of hiding soon after, gingerly creeping down the steps. "So… how'd it go?" he asked with slight hesitation.

"Honestly," Sonic turned towards the fox, "I have no idea."

-Evening -Amy's Apartment- Third Person POV –

The pink hedgehog paced around her bedroom, pondering the events that had transpired earlier that day. "No good," she muttered to herself. "This won't do. Surly he'll suspect something now."

Amy stopped pacing abruptly, whirling around to face her desk. She rocketed to it and immediately tore through the drawers, searching for something. After tossing out papers and make-up she rarely used, she brought out a small, purple book. The word "diary" was scrawled across it in gold letters. The young hedgehog sat at the desk, flipping through the pages. She took up a pencil, twirling it in her fingers as she studied the memories she'd written down so long ago.

Amy glanced up momentarily, eyes landing upon a beautiful crystal sphere with a blue rose suspended inside it. Amy brushed her fingertips on the surface, causing it to let out a faint glow.

"I can't afford to mess this up."

***I believe I read somewhere that the term for a male hedgehog is "boar", though that's more for wild hedgehogs. I think the same goes for female hedgehogs and the term "sow" but that sounds like an insult, so you'll never see me refer to Amy as such.**

****I know this sounds fancy and magical, but this is literally just another word for "doorway". I try to use synonyms as much as possible.**

**Anyway, that's the end of that. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided you all had waited long enough. **

**I hope I did a good job of depicting Sonic and Tails' relationship. I haven't written much fanfiction involving Tails, so this dynamic is sort of a first. Any advice is appreciated. **

**And yes, I'm inconsistent with who owns the Tornado. Sonic owned it first, but Tails flies it more so it's just as much Tails' as it is Sonic's. **

**That's all I have to say. See y'all later.**


End file.
